TU DELICIOSA PUREZA
by Oyuky Chan
Summary: Ella esta dipuesta a que su alma gemela no la vea como un ser fragil e inocente, pero algo sobrenatural sabe que si lo es y tratara de robarle algo mas que el aliento.


**Tal como lo amerita esta fecha (2 de noviembre)… regrese del mundo de los muertos para traerles este pequeño one shot de uno de mis doramas favoritos, me refiero a BBF y traigo un SoEul un tanto extraño jajaja… pronto subiré cosas románticas de ese par y demás parejas de este hermoso drama coreano.**

**Mientras tanto disfruten de esta historia XD**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de BBF no me pertenecen, si así fuera habría más besos jajaja.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*****TU DELICIOSA PUREZA*****

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche es fría y sabes que no deberías estar ahí, menos a sabiendas que al joven alfarero no le interesas en lo absoluto, pero eres masoquista o a si te sientes cuando a pesar que tiemblas por el viento helado que afuera de su estudio se siente no piensas despegar un solo pie de ese lugar hasta que lo veas aparecer y aclarar que no eres tan inocente como siempre te hace parecer.

Un par de horas mas pasan y aun no hay señales de él y te preguntas si llegara en cualquier momento o es que pasara la noche con alguna de sus conquistas… Rápidamente sacudes tu cabeza para echar fuera de tu mente esa idea y sentada en el piso donde estas te acurrucas y tratas de abrigarte bien para evitar un resfrió que a estas alturas ya parece inminente.

Tus ojos comienzan a pesar pero sabes que no debes dormir o morirás de hipotermia por lo que tratas valientemente de mantenerte alerta, cierras tus ojos por unos breves segundos pero inmediatamente los abres al escuchar un sonido extraño en los alrededores; como ramas rompiéndose o algo por el estilo. Te levantas cautelosa y te diriges hacia donde proviene el ruido.

–Yi Jeong sunbae… ¿eres tu?

Te asomas en el jardín que es donde proviene el extraño ruido y preguntas con la esperanza de que, a quien consideras tu alma gemela haya decidido entrar por la puerta de atrás, pero el silencio es tu única respuesta y a pesar del escalofrió que recorre tu cuerpo sigues caminando.

Estas dispuesta a descubrir la razón de ese sonido.

Ya has rodeado todo el lugar pero no puedes dar con el origen de ese molesto sonido por lo que regresas hasta la puerta principal decidida a olvidarte de lo que te distrajo y continuar con tu espera, pero algo no esta bien ya que cuando llegas a la entrada te das cuenta que la puerta esta abierta en su totalidad.

Una punzada en tu estomago seguido de un escalofrió que recorre toda tu espalda se hacen presentes, sin embargo te acercas a la puerta y miras dentro pero la oscuridad que reina en el estudio no te deja siquiera ver algún indicio de que tu sunbae este dentro. Parada en el umbral dudas si entrar o no.

La prudencia gana tu lucha interna y decides marcharte del lugar, después de todo faltan minutos para la media noche y seguro que tu mamá estará preocupada. Abrigándote bien emprendes camino hacia tu casa, pero un gemido proveniente del estudio te alerta y detiene tus pasos. Asustada, giras hacia la puerta abierta y caminas prudentemente un par de pasos cuando se escucha un nuevo gemido, pero esta vez es más lastimero y un tanto tétrico que el anterior.

Tu miedo hace que quieras salir corriendo del lugar lo más pronto posible, pero tu corazón te lo impide pensando una y mil cosas que quizás le pudieron suceder a Yi Jeong… _"¿Qué tal que bebió mas de lo debido, inició una pelea y lo golpearon tan fuerte que por eso se esta quejando de esa manera?"_ El sólo pensar en ello hizo que tu corazón se encogiera y sin pensarlo dos veces entraste en el oscuro lugar.

Tan pronto pones un pie dentro buscas el interruptor para encender la luz ya que, a pesar de que te sabes el lugar de memoria no quieres cometer la torpeza de tirar un fino jarrón o arruinar algún trabajo en proceso que el Casanova este preparando, pero cuando llegas a el y presionas el botón te das cuenta con horror que no funciona.

Una, dos, tres veces mas lo presionas, pero nada de eso enciende la luz, es entonces que regresas tus pasos hacia la salida pero cuando estas cerca de ella, la puerta se cierra fuertemente lo que hace que sueltes un grito de susto. A tientas buscas la perilla de la puerta y fácilmente la hayas, lo difícil es que cuando la giras esta no abre y por más que intentas no cede, es entonces que te rindes y te das cuenta que estas atrapada en ese lugar.

–Yi… Jeong sunbae… ¿estas ahí? –Preguntas nuevamente pero la respuesta es la misma… Silencio absoluto.

Tus ojos comienzan a acostumbrarse a la falta de luz cosa que aprovechas y emprendes tu camino hacia la salida trasera, extiendes tus manos al frente usándolas como guía para no tropezar con nada mientras que con tus pies tratas de no golpear algún mueble o arruinar una pieza de cerámica.

Unos metros mas adelante al fin sientes que sales del estudio para llegar a la pequeña cocina y suspiras de alivio por que el peligro de arruinar el arte de tu sunbae esta descartada por lo que ya caminas con un poco menos de precaución, pero eso fue mala idea por que tres pasos mas adelante tropiezas con algo que estaba en el piso y caes de bruces al suelo quejándote al instante por el impacto.

Aun sobándote las rodillas te incorporas y de tu bolso sacas tu celular el cual utilizas como lámpara para ver a tu alrededor y te golpeas en la cabeza una y otra vez recriminándote el ser tan tonta para no haber pensado en eso antes y así haberte evitado la visita innecesaria al suelo. Enciendes el aparato y lo primero que quieres ver es con que rayos te tropezaste por lo que enfocas el teléfono en el suelo pero increíblemente no hay nada, el piso esta limpio y sin ningún objeto el cual pudiese haber provocado tu caída. Extrañada finges tranquilidad y regresas tu atención a salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible, pero al girarte tus ojos captan una sombra que velozmente pasa a tu lado seguido de un frio inexplicable en tu cuerpo.

Nuevamente enfocas tu móvil al lugar y no hayas nada.

Para tranquilizarte piensas que tu mente te esta jugando bromas, pero la verdad es que tus lágrimas amenazan con brotar de tus ojos por el terror de sentirte observada. Crees que es mejor apagar el dichoso aparato pues cuando estabas a oscuras al menos no veías cosas raras. Lo guardas en tu bolso y caminas hacia la salida, esta vez estas decidida a no hacer caso a nada que te distraiga de tu meta la cual es estar fuera de ahí a como de lugar.

Lamentablemente la suerte no esta contigo ya que pegas un grito desgarrador al sentir una mano sujetarte el tobillo impidiéndote mover y aunque gritas y tiras de tu pierna con todas las fuerzas que tu pequeño cuerpo posee no logras nada y sientes empeorar las cosas cuando otra fría y huesuda mano te sujeta el otro pie. Es en ese momento que tus lagrimas brotan sin restricciones y empapan tus mejillas nublando tu ya de por si nula visión.

– ¡Yi jeong! –Es lo único que se te ocurre decir –. Yi Jeong ayúdame.

Tu garganta emite un gemido involuntario al sentir aquellas manos quemar tu piel, es como si el simple echo de pronunciar su nombre enfadara al ente que te tenia sujeta.

–Sunbae… Yi Jeong, ayudame.

Sabes que él no vendrá a rescatarte, pero aun así no puedes evitar pronunciar su nombre cosa que logra que él fantasma o lo que sea que te tenía prisionera te quemara aun más la piel.

–_Ga Eul_ –Una voz tétrica de mujer pronuncia tu nombre.

Pero el dolor es más fuerte por lo que gritas con todas tus fuerzas nuevamente el nombre de tu único amor para segundos después caer desmayada al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Ga Eul…

–Ga Eul…

Poco a poco recobras la conciencia, pero aun escuchas esa voz tenebrosa llamándote por tu nombre y por el terror aprietas tus ojos para no abrirlos.

–Ga Eul ¿me escuchas? –Esta vez es la voz de un hombre que te llama, pero aun no confías y sigues sin abrir los ojos.

–Creo que es necesario llevarla a un hospital _Bro._

La voz de otro hombre que conoces muy bien te da un poco de tranquilidad y con precaución abres lentamente los ojos topándote con el Don Juan del F4 sonriéndote de manera coqueta.

–Buenas noches bella durmiente –Esa voz la reconoces inmediatamente ya que le pertenece a la persona que te roba el sueño y giras el rostro en esa dirección.

Es cuando tu corazón se tranquiliza al observar esa bella sonrisa que tantos suspiros te ha robado.

– ¿Que sucedió?

Es lo único que preguntas pues aun tienes el terror gravado en tu mente de lo que recuerdas sucedió antes de desmayarte, pero él te regala una nueva sonrisa y responde tranquilamente tu respuesta.

–Casi mueres de hipotermia, cuando llegue aquí te encontré durmiendo en el suelo frente a la puerta, trate de despertarte pero parecía que estabas desmayada o a punto de morir congelada.

La palabra morir hizo que te estremecieras de pies a cabeza y te cubres con la frazada tratando de controlar esos escalofríos.

–Gracias… sunbae.

Tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo y mirando a Woo Bin también agradeces su amabilidad.

–No fue nada señorita Ga Eul, pero por favor si quiere ver a Yi Jeong sólo llámelo a su celular y concreten una cita ¿esta bien?

Te das cuenta de lo que quiere decir y bajas la mirada apenada.

–Lo siento… por preocuparlos.

Unos minutos después Woo Bin salió de la habitación dejando solos a ese par que aunque su amigo lo negara fervientemente se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Ga Eul?

Tu asientes con la cabeza y el te ayuda a incorporarte lentamente, pero al tratar de ponerte en pie un dolor fuerte en tus tobillos te hace precipitarte al suelo, afortunadamente la reacción del alfarero fue buena y detuvo tu caída justo a tiempo.

–Parece ser que el tus tobillos aun no recuperan el calor suficiente, ven, es mejor llevarte a tu casa.

Contrario a lo que en tu pesadilla sentiste, ahora sientes como toda tu sangre se agolpa en tu rostro pues él te carga en brazos y te lleva hasta su auto posándote en el asiento del copiloto y cubriéndote amorosamente con una manta para que sigas recuperando calor.

–Espera Ga Eul, regreso en seguida.

Asientes con la cabeza y te cubres el rostro tratando de evitar que tu sunbae note tu sonrojo. Este sólo te regresa una sonrisa y cerrando la puerta del auto se dirige a su amigo quien aun esta dentro del estudio.

–Así que sólo fue un sueño…

Suspiras y te tranquilizas, al menos esa pesadilla se borró de tu cabeza al ver esa hermosa sonrisa de tu alma gemela.

**.**

**.**

**.**

– ¿Estas seguro?

Woo bin sosteniendo un bello jarrón en sus manos preguntaba aún incrédulo de lo que su amigo acababa de pedirle.

–Yo creí que la leyenda que poseía ese jarrón eran sólo un ardid para aumentar su valor comercial, pero al ver lo que le sucedió hoy a Ga Eul me doy cuenta que es verdad esa historia y me arrepiento de haberlo comprado… casi la pierdo por culpa de esta porquería.

Yi Jeong tomó el jarrón de manos de su amigo, lo guardo en una caja y rápidamente la sello.

–Por favor deshazte de eso, no quiero tenerlo ni un minuto mas aquí.

–Esta bien _Bro_, no quedara rastro de esto… ahora ve con la señorita Ga Eul que te espera en el auto.

El alfarero se dirigió a la puerta para salir y reunirse con aquella chiquilla inocente, la llevaría a casa y trataría de convencerla de que lo que sucedió esa noche fue sólo una pesadilla… ella jamás se enteraría que por su inmaculada inocencia un espectro proveniente de aquel hermoso jarrón estuvo a punto de arrastrarla al mismísimo infierno para devorar su deliciosa pureza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí llega esta historia, espero les haya gustado y si de casualidad hay por aquí alguien que lee mis otras dos historias de Naruto les digo que ya estoy en proceso de subir un nuevo cap, sólo no desesperen.**

**Sin más que agregar, mas que pasen un feliz dia de Muertos me despido de ustedes… en serio que ya extrañaba escribir. Besos, abrazos y muchas calaveritas de azúcar les manda su amiga Oyuky chan.**


End file.
